


Both Peter & Derek Having Feelings For You & Fighting For Your Attention.

by deanmonreigns



Series: Teen Wolf Writings [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Derek Hale/Reader, Derek Hale/You, Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s), Peter Hale/Reader, Peter Hale/You
Series: Teen Wolf Writings [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747444
Kudos: 23





	Both Peter & Derek Having Feelings For You & Fighting For Your Attention.

  
  


* * *

* * *

  * A lot of bickering between them.
  * ”y/n doesn’t date psychopaths.”-“I’m not a psycho.”
  * ‘Why would y/n date a psychopath?”- “Why would she date someone who’s still hang up on his ex.”
  * “I came here first.” -”So”
  * “Y/n, will never love you.”-“Really, that’s not what she said last night.”
  * Always breaking up their fights.
  * Getting annoyed with their behavior.
  * Both of them coming to save you, even though they bicker on how to save you.
  * Competing for your attention.
  * Invalidally taking you out on a date.
  * Whenever Derek takes you out on a date, Peter crashes it.
  * Derek texting you non stop when you go on a date with Peter.
  * Though they both argue, they do agree that you being bait is the worst idea.
  * “Abousately not.” “No way.”-”But, she-” Scott tried to say. “No.” They both yelled.
  * Both of them being extremely overprotective over you.
  * Whenever someone flirts with you, they get jealous.
  * Both of them showing up at the same time.
  * Both of them being jealous of each other when one of them spends time with you.




End file.
